


Kisses, Raspberries, and Sunday Mornings

by vanillafingers



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: But it's not explicitly said, F/M, Fluff, It's super vague actually lmao, Kisses, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 13:16:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8580010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanillafingers/pseuds/vanillafingers
Summary: Sleep did not come often for Seven, but today was a special day.Sunday mornings were always the sleepiest, after all.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is so sickeningly sweet I almost disgust myself HAHA
> 
> By the way, 'blowing raspberries' are when you blow on skin and it makes a fart noise. Mature right?

_Sunday mornings were always the sleepiest_ is what Saeyoung thinks as he musses his hair lightly. He yawns silently, trying hopelessly to rub the sleep out of his eyes. He feels a shift in his bed, and at first he stiffens, fear crippling him for a second as he thinks _“Oh no, they’ve found me they’ve found me they’ve found…!”_

 

That is, until he hears her quiet snore, and at once his fear dissipates. The stress in his muscles quietly ebbs away as he lovingly beholds the curled up ball beside him.

 

He remembers that there is nothing to fear. This is not a dream, and that has made all the difference.

 

He gazes upon the lovely honey brown hair that frames her face, and he cannot help but snicker at how she seems to be mumbling in her sleep. He leans in, wondering what must be going on in her sleepy head.

 

“You better be dreaming about me, MC. Or else, you’ll be in an awful lot of trouble.” He whispers, not at all meaning a word he says. But he says them anyway, because he can.

 

_He can._

 

The lithe form on the bed wiggles slightly, a sleepy smile slowly beginning to curl. She is still asleep, but Saeyoung has made it his mission as of that moment to make her unasleep. Yes, that is now a word, according to him.

 

He starts gently at first, laying chaste kisses along her back with his hand softly lifting her thin night shirt higher. He feels her shift once more, and he cannot help the small smirk that forms on his face. He peppers some more kisses, kissing harder than he had formerly intended. His kisses rise higher and higher, until he reaches her neck. He stays his lips on the curve of her jaw, and sucks not-so gently.

 

He hears her breath stop short, and he knows that she is awake.

 

He pauses for moment, before running his tongue slowly downwards once more, seemingly aiming towards her collarbone. She hums to this, turning her head to let him move further. Once he finally does reach his destination…

 

He blows a raspberry there, and the fart noise is finally what makes her laugh out loud.

 

“Saeyoung! Stop it, you’re tickling me!” She laughs, slapping his face playfully, rubbing the raspberried-spot affectionately. He laughs with her, and it’s music to their ears.

 

“Hey, you were supposed to be asleep! Not my fault.” He jokes, but he knows that she loves it.

 

“How can I sleep when you kiss me like that? The fart noise totally ruined the moment, by the way.” She says, moving her head and placing it on his chest. He unconsciously moves his hand to her hair, gently caressing it.

 

He smirks once more. “Why, do you want to recreate that moment? Make it spicier?”

 

She snorts in reply, but he knows that she’s smiling. He knows. “Hmm, I’m still a little drowsy. How about we not move for a while instead?”

 

The sun filters through the window. The birds chirp outside. The flowers bloom in the garden. Saeyoung smiles happily, for what feels like the nth time that morning alone. He hopes it won’t be the last. She has made it a promise that it won’t be the last.

 

“Great idea as always,” He whispers. “Good morning, my love.”

 

They smile. _Sunday mornings were always the sleepiest, after all._

 

“Good morning.”


End file.
